From another Mythical Creature
by You taste horrible
Summary: ...In New Moon....Bella gives Jacob a chance after Edward leaves her...then Jacob and Bella get into a fight but Bella in her moment of need...gets passionate and They end up in her bed...then Edward comes back and finds them.... Contains bits of lemon...
1. Chapter 1

**From another mythical creature.**

**I don't own anything…I just play with the characters Stephenie Meyer invented!**

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

**--**

It had been 6 months since my heart had been tortured to the maximum capacity. Have you ever wondered how much does it hurt to have a knife stabbed in your heart? That's what I felt, not physically, but the same heartache.

When Edward left, it had been as if I was being killed slowly, every memory, a new stab. But I didn't feel it now; not entirely. My heart had been fixed, not by the famous brand of ban-aids, but by a special friend; Jacob.

He had been there when I needed him the most. I loved him, not as much as Edward's incomparable love, but in my own way. I _did_ love Jacob. He had chosen me. Jacob, the Jacob, could be _my_ Jacob.

"Bella, I love you." Jacob insisted. I just kept shaking my head.

"Bella, please…_please_ consider it." Jacob begged. I stared into his big warm eyes and I could see how much he wanted me to think it through.

"Jacob…I _do _love you-"

"But not like the _leech_!" he spat.

"_Edward_ is out of my life."

"Sure, sure."

He was right. I loved him, but not like Edward. I didn't want him to start anyway. I didn't want him to remember how Edward left me.

I also didn't want him to know how Edward had left me in the forest. How he had said he didn't want me, how he said he would never want me…

Without thinking, I grabbed Jacob as I've never done before. Of course, I had kissed Jacob other times, but this was different. He misunderstood my fury with wanting and passion.

A low moan escaped from my throat as he kissed the edge of my jaw. He traced a line to my collarbone, while his warm breath expulsed from his mouth, burning my skin and making me more passionate. He was shirtless, as usual. His warm werewolf skin was hotter than ever.

I was beginning to get sweaty, but I didn't care. We were in my room and I was sure lucky Charlie wasn't here. He was fishing with some friends.

I felt my button-down shirt leave my body, but I didn't even look at it. Jacob lifted me and put me on the bed. Then he hovered over me, almost without putting any of his weight over me. He started unbuttoning my jeans with his right hand and then he pulled the zipper down. I felt the pleasure, and the excitement, too.

While getting this feeling, I caught a glimpse of the lust in his eyes. The hunger to have me inside him was unbelievable.

And then it stabbed me. The knife of self-consciousness that wished it was Edward on top of me. But I didn't care; I just wanted to forget everything I felt for him.

My pants were thrown to the wall by Jacob's left arm and then I felt him take his shorts off. I was nervous. _What do I do now?,_ I thought. _I didn't have any experience on this._

Then I felt my bra being unhooked. I finished the job of taking it off at the end. Jacob's eyes marveled over my body. I didn't see what he was watching that was so amazing; I had a plain and pale white body.

His eyes lingered on my exposed breast and then on my panties. He lifted his eyes to my face and our gazes locked for a moment.

Before I could even blink, he was kissing me furiously. Not hurting me, but still rough. I stiffened when I felt his hands inside my womanhood and I opened my eyes, still kissing him, and saw that his eyes were closed.

I felt a jolt of pleasure as his hand slowly opened my legs and slid my panties, while caressing my thighs. He pulled my panties off completely and I was suddenly nervous. So nervous, I was actually sweating. It could have been his werewolf temperature, but I forgot everything as soon as I felt him inside me.

--

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View!!!!) Omg! What's going to happen? P.S. all this happened before Bella and Jacob… u know... had their moment.)**

**--**

I was tired; which was ridiculous because vampires were never tired. Tanya still had her hopes up even after 80 years. Even though she knew I was in love with a human.

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ. Now I know my ABC, next time you'll sing with me- Edward, kiss- STOP IT TANYA! HE'S GOING TO READ YOUR MIND! It's itsy bitsy spider…DAMMIT!_

I knew something was up, but when I turned to ask her, she threw herself at me. I had to be the blindest vampire ever to never have seen her attack. She had just come from hunting. There's nothing appetizing here in Alaska though; anything _'animal'_. Now, I found out Tanya was stronger than me.

I tried with hard force to get her off me, but her tongue kept sticking inside my mouth. I slammed her like a sandwich against the wall and me, but the wall fell. Her silk-like skin was in my neck and in my face. She was holding for her dear life.

Then, I remembered Bella. I thought about her milky brown eyes, while I used all my force to get her out off me. Finally…_finally_, she let go.

_Dammit__Edward! Let that plain human go! , _Tanya thought.

I just glared at her and hissed at the mention of the word _plain_.

_I can be everything for you, not like that__** Bella**__!, _she insisted. I snarled at the venom in her voice as she mentioned her name.

I started running as fast as I could. I needed to take the next plane from Alaska to Forks. I couldn't bear one more day without her.

I got to the airport and talked rapidly, buying one passport to Forks, Washington. I got in the plane and the seat attendant looked at my hands. I noticed I didn't have any bags.

"Airplanes" I said dismissively and shrugged. Then I gave her that look that _'dazzled'_, as Bella had said once.

The flight took so long that I had to pretend to be at sleep for 3 hours. I was bored as hell.

When I got to Forks, I started running, yet again. I could tell it was morning already. You could almost tell everything here, since it was a small town. I also didn't have a car. Good thing it was not sunny, too.

Just then, I remembered humans weren't this fast when I spotted Mike Newton. He looked at me, or better glare at me, with such despite. All his thoughts were on my head before I was gone. How Bella and I had been together…

_Dammit! First, that freaking Indian from la Push and now the freaking weirdo is back! Can't I get a chance one chance? Damn you a million times! I hope you burn in hell with Hades!" _Mike thought.

Indian guy? And since when Mike knew about the devil of Greek mythology?

"Where's Bella?" I asked as soon as I was close enough.

_I won't tell you, asshole, _he replied in his thoughts, not knowing I could hear him. There was a memory of Bella in his mind. Her face was distorted; she looked leaner and more vampire-ish than me. I felt pain wash through me as I traveled his thoughts about Bella.

"What happened when I left?" I prompted from his mind. He was giving me the silent treatment and a glare that belongs to a bunny.

A memory flashed. Bella had her vampire look again. Another one of Bella falling and her lunch tray sliding off her hands appeared. No one didn't even offer a hand. She just stood up, took her lemonade bottle, and walked to the table that once belonged to the Cullens. The only one at the table was her.

Then another memory. Mike trying to talk to her. She always ignored him, saying she didn't feel well. I only knew that_ I_ was the cause of it all.

_You ruined her life dumbass! But I won't speak to you…NOPE! You are going to pay. You are probably wondering what the hell happened because I'm not responding. Would it be mature to stick my tongue out to him? Probably not"_, he kept blabbering in his mind.

"Does she have a new friend that looks like an Indian?" I prompted.

_Actually, is native. But I won't tell you!_

Then Mike had a flash of a russet colored skin boy. I recognized him instantly.

"NO!" I growled and walked away, heading to the trees. I ran as much as my vampire body could.

When I got to Bella's house, I froze. There was an awful scent coming from upstairs. I remembered this house having a floral scent, almost like Bella's. Now it was full of…I couldn't even think of a name.

I climbed the tree I used to climb so many nights ago. The window was opened and someone was on the bed. Something was moving beneath the sheets, too. Has Bella gotten _bigger? _

Then I finally smelled the delicious floral smell of Bella. But it was wrong, slightly distorted. The awful smell was mixed with Bella's sweet, mouthwatering smell.

I finally recalled the smell. It was like…like…the smell of wet…or sweaty _dog_ smell. It was awful.

The sheets slid off, exposing my dear Bella, naked. But the thing was she was not alone. She was on top of someone. And then it hit me. My beautiful Bella was from another man.

--

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN? OMG OMG OMG! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE…THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. I WILL ADD 2 CHAPTER SOON….GIVE IDEAS!!! PS…Thx to my editor and best friend ****.….I love u favz! Thx for the ideas too!...REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer:**** I do not own twilight nor the characters presented in my story! I just really love it and like to post ideas that come to me…I may be 14…but I have a wild imagination!)**

**EPOV**

"What the hell?" I hissed in horror.

Bella jumped and froze when she saw me. Jacob looked at me and smirked as I scowled at him. Bella took the sheet and covered her beautiful once-mine body.

"_EDWARD?_" she whispered, confused.

I flinched at the sound of my name in her voice. Jacob was still enjoying my pain and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"You damn _dog_." I cursed.

"Glad to see you, too." Jacob said sarcastically. A wide grin was plastered across his face. I just wanted to cross the room and punch him.

"Edward…what are you doing here?" Bella asked. She was blushing and was obviously very embarrassed.

"Enjoyed the show?" Jacob asked me, chuckling softly.

"No…there's nothing cute of a human on top of a _Schnauzer_." I snapped. Jacob stopped laughing and glared at me.

"I'm not a _Schnauzer_."

"You're right…_Schnauzers_ are smarter. Maybe a _Golden retriever _fits you better?" I corrected myself.

"This is coming from the _leech_." Jacob spat the last word.

"Go lick yourself or scratch your ear, I need to talk to Bella." I said, turning my death glare from Jacob to Bella.

"I would go lick myself, but somebody was already doing it for me." Jacob said. I crossed the room in un-human speed and stared into his eyes.

"Would you _want_ me to dump you out in the trashcan?" I offered.

"_Try._" Jacob challenged.

Bella placed a hand in each of our chests and I flinched at her warm touch; she noticed and blushed. "No violence."

"No problem." I hissed. I went to Bella's desk and took one of her stress balls and threw it out the window. "Go fetch, _dog_."

"_Edward._" Bella scolded.

"Actually, I'm going to go fetch a glass of water. Oh, but how rude! You want some Edward? O positive or O negative?" he asked, teasing me.

"Yum…my favorite." Edward hissed and Jacob's eyes widened.

"But no thank you…just remember to clean your bowl after you're done licking it."

"_Edward!" _Bella scolded.

"I am showing him manners." I teased and looked at her. Her biggest emotion was pain; although embarrassment was making a run for it. She blushed when I didn't look away from her. The pain in my heart was immense; funny, I shouldn't feel anything at all inside my heart.

Jacob looked at Bella and cupped her face. A sudden desire to rip his hands off and play baseball with them erupted inside me.

"Would you be okay, sunshine?" he asked Bella. His voice was so tender; I almost ripped his throat out. Maybe without vocals he wouldn't bother me much.

"Yes." Bella whispered, backing from his hands. Jacob shot me one last glare and he got out of the room. Bella and I didn't look away from the floor and the silence flooded the room.

I looked up exactly when she looked up and she blushed. Her warm cheeks were so tempting to touch, I couldn't resist. I crossed the room and grabbed her face in my hands. Delicately, almost like the wind, I kissed her.

I heard the door and Jacob growled. I also heard his faint steps as he runned away. Other than that, I didn't hear anything else. I was too distracted by the sudden desire to have Bella. She smelled awfully wrong, but I didn't care. We all do our mistakes.

While Bella was in my arms again, I heard some faint sounds, but didn't pay attention to them. Then the door burst open and Charlie entered. Bella still had a sheet around her and we were both standing in front of her bed. I saw Charlie had a riffle and his face was angry.

_Oh my glorious God! What the hell is this kid doing here? Oh my God! A condom package…,_ Charlie's eyes drifted to the foil item on the floor.

_Bella is naked?!?! , from_ there on, all of his thoughts were incoherent like:

_Murder, kill him, damn boy, shoot him, planned murder, and blame it on some decrepit…blah…blah…blah… _

My only thought was,

_Oh crap!_

**(Lol… I am O positive! Jeje…maybe Edward will want to bite me! Although…I think vampires like B negative…that's why it's the rarest of bloods.)**

**(P.S…. To all you B negative blooded persons…watch out for evil vampires!...And yes…I do believe in vampires…I do…I do!!! LMAO!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I saw Charlie had a riffle and his face was angry.**_

"_**Oh my glorious God! What the hell is this kid doing here? Oh my God. A condom package." Charlie's eyes drifted to the foil item in the floor. "Bella is naked?!?!" From there on…all his thoughts were incoherent like…murder…kill him…damn boy…shoot him…planned murder…blame it on some decrepit…blah…blah…blah… **_

_**My only thought was: "Oh crap!" epov…**_

**BPOV**

I was dead. Charlie was in the doorway, turning 7 shades of red a second and Edward was still frozen.

"I can explain." Edward tried to say but he only won a silencing glare from Charlie.

"Dad…" I tried too.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He bursted. I could tell he was very angry.

Suddenly Jake appeared behind Charlie, a huge smile in his face.

"Wow Bella, naughty much?" Jacob casually said. Charlie turned a purple shade and smacked Jacob in the head.

"I want you all to sit down and explain me this in an instant." Charlie said in a loud tone.

"Edward's back and he was having sex with Bella." Jake lied.

I glared at him and he grinned. Charlie just started to inhale and exhale loudly.

"Okay, I want you all out of here. Except Bella." Charlie yelled. Jacob and Edward went downstairs and I heard the front door open and be slammed closed and then the two fairytale creatures arguing.

"Isabella Marie Swan, not in 17 years would've I thought you would to something similar to this."

"Dad, I didn't have sex with Edward." I blushed at admitting this to Charlie. Charlie was my dad, but he was also a police officer.

"Don't lie to me, Isabella, I am your father."

"But I am not lying to you!" I insisted.

"And the prove?" Charlie pointed with a index finger to the foil wrapping in the floor.

"What can I do to make you see it wasn't between Edward and me?" I blushed even deeper—I wish it was between Edward and me.

"Then what a magical creature came from Disneyland or something and left that there?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Nope, actually Jake did." I snapped—it felt good to rat out the traitor that told my dad—I actually snapped at my dad.

Charlie was having an out of body experience when my cel phone rang. Charlie's head snapped up and took my cel phone from the bed. He fumed when he saw the caller ID. I guess certain puppy was calling.

Charlie stormed off the room screaming at Jacob over the phone. After a few minutes he returned and his face was much calmer.

"So…Cullen back?" He demanded.

I looked out the window, shrugged and wondered the same thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Hello, sorry for updating so late…I went to see Twilight…and It was my bdai last week and school was tough Monday to Wednesday and Thursday was ThanksGiving (worst one, all my cousins are Barbies! I had to give them a Twilight class cuz they didn't understand…they even asked for the fangs!!! Airheads!) And Friday I spent all day Christmas shopping…Saturday went to see Twilight for the third time, Hang out with my friends, bought a book at borders and finished it the same day..(**_**Megan Meade's guide to McGowan boys **_**was awesome, like that book!) today I finally wrote. Playlist: (songs I heard and inspired me) **Hot N Cold- Katy Perry**,** Our truth-Lacuna Coi**l,** House of cards- Madina Lake**,** Shake it- Metro Station, I caught myself and Decode from Paramore **(favs songs),and** Le Disko by Shiny toy guns**…hear them**


	4. ChapteR 4

_**Charlie stormed off the room screaming at Jacob over the phone. After a few minutes he returned and his face was much calmer.**_

"_**So…Cullen back?" He demanded.**_

_**I looked out the window, shrugged and wondered the same thing.**_

EPOV~!

"_So…Cullen back?"___He demanded.

I looked at her through her father's mind, and she just shrugged. I could tell her I loved her and she wouldn't take it as real, but that was going to change. I will never hurt her again, I will be there when the going get-…

A familiar smell distracted me from my epiphany. I hadn't seen this person in a long time. Since I left her. I knew who it was.

Alice. My trusty sister. Hadn't seen her since I left for Alaska and abandoned the Cullen Clan. I follow the smell and finally find her, she still hasn't noticed my presence, that's when I take in where she is, in the boundary line.

"Alice, What are you doing here?" My voice startles her. She then turns around and tackles me. There was no growl because she was just happy to see me.

"Oh Edward!" She squeezed me. Wow, Emmett, the hugging grizzly bear has some competition.

"Alice?" A voice behind me startles me. I whip my head towards the voice and see no more than the devil himself. Emmett.

"Oh, you found him." Emmett stated. Thank you captain obvious.

I laugh at my thought but then I see a weird emotion on Emmett's face. His expression was…serious. Business like. I try to read his mind.

"_Bella- Emmett stop that, he will read your mind, Edward…please nods if you hear my thoughts."_

But for some reason I don't nod.

Alice is thinking "_And some new shoes, and a Prada leather purse and maybe some Gucci Boots or- Bella- Dammit, I mean some new Lacostes for Emmett and Rosalie would kill for new boots. And I could get something for Jasper like- wedding, Bella- Crap!"_

I glare at her. She was hiding something, I am not that dumb. I try to concentrate on Emmett.

"_I remember. How I made Rosalie moan my name, we broke the house her little ho-"_

"EMMETT! Ewww!" I exclaim.

"So you were reading my thought, weren't you?" He demands. God, thanks again CPT. OBVIOUS!

"Alice?" I start. She starts thinking of the time she and Jasper where in school and then they went to a broom closet and-

"ALICE! What's going on?" I demand.

Her thoughts aren't coherent.

"I saw Bella marrying." She says but her thoughts are still on that time in school with Jasper…

"I know you are hiding something."

Her thoughts suddenly go to the view of Bella's marriage. But there's something very weird about it. Just as Bella kisses the man, who is very blurry, Bella's whole destiny disappears and then I see Bella, living in a little house, with a baby. A copper toned kid. The little sun there is, is shining thought the windows. She's at La Push.

"what?" I feel myself say, even though I feel like I'm burning again, my heart is on fire, I feel like if I'm becoming a vampire again.

The pain is too big. I fall to the floor and Alice stats to hug me.

"I'm sorry Edward. Since we left, like 7 months after that, her visions started to get blurry and then fine, she's blurry when she's with someone, but I don't know who that someone is." Alice explains.

"Jacob." I growl.

"Jacob?" Alice asks.

"A werewolf, a mutt, a dog, a Scooby dog. Now what that means?" I snap at her.

Emmett hurries to her side and offers her his hand since she is stung b my words.

"A werewolf?" She whispers. "She's marrying a _werewolf_?" she started shaking her head wildly. She didn't like this new as much as I did.

"But I can't understand." Emmett states. "Didn't you say you saw her and EDWARD marrying? Isn't that the whole point we are here?" He asks Alice. I look up at Alice and she is staring at nothingness.

"Yes, but something changed her mind." Alice whispers. "Or someone has decide to change her mind, and that person will win."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------CLIFFIE!!! JAJA!....I WAS IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD, (**AS GOOD AS IT CAN GET WHN UR BF GOT A GIRL PRGNANT AND NOW EVERYONE THINKS YOU TWO MAY HAVE BEEN INVOLVED IN SEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS….)** THX TO A REVIEWER FROM MY OTHER STORY: gUys and their hormones….THANKS **_**deanparker ,**_**Don't worry. ..I won't kill Finn.**

**Hope u liked it.**

**Loves and Kills**

**-Desiree**

**P.S. **

**You taste horrible**


	5. Chapter 5

**I was askin myself why was nobody reviewing. When I checked…I hadn't uploaded it…smart me!**

**Here it goes!...**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**But I can't understand." Emmett states. "Didn't you say you saw her and EDWARD marrying? Isn't that the whole point we are here?" He asks Alice. I look up at Alice and she is staring at nothingness.**_

"_**Yes, but something changed her mind." Alice whispers. "Or someone has decide to change her mind, and that person will win."**_

**BPOV!**

Grounded. One of the words that were not in my dictionary was being used against me.

I can't believe it. Charlie had totally accepted Jacob back. I even quote the words "_You're going to make me a grandpa Jacob?_" and "_Creating the puppies to early don't ya think?_"…the last one really _did_ freak Jacob out.

But nothing could make me freak out like the fact that even Alice couldn't pop in whenever she wanted. Charlie owed her and he knew it. I quote him again "_No Cullen shall ever enter through that door over there._" I did find a flaw. He said door…but nothing about **windows**. That's how Edward came in every night before everything happened.

_CLANK _

A sound coming from upstairs startled me and made me cut my finger with the knife. No more carrot slicing for me. Next time, I'm ordering pizza.

I winced and started sucking my blood. Eww…rust and salt flavored.

"Bella?" that velvet voice startled me and I turned to the doorway of the kitchen.

There, in all his glory and marvelousness, was Edward. I ran to him and hugged him tight. Note to self: hugging rocks hurt, but it's worth it.

I felt him stiffen and I noticed I was still sucking my finger. The blood. The scent must have attained to him already. I jumped three steps back and fell.

_Nope, nothing new…Just a little bump on the head against the wall_. _Yay me: clumsiest person ever…_

He had his eyes closed and nostrils flaring. I saw his fists ball and un-ball and his jaw clench and unclench. When he opened his eyes, they were a dark shade of butterscotch.

"Edward." I cautioned. He simply smiled and in a blink of an eye he was helping me up.

"No change in that." he said, referring to my clumsiness.

"Where have you been?" I asked him. Last time I saw him was two days ago.

As if he was reading my mind, which we all knew was impossible, he answered.

"Neighborhood. Never left you out of my sight," I blushed at his words.

"Yes, and I heard what your father said to Jacob." He said, as if he was reading my mind. Again.

"He will get that out of his system soon." I knew what we were talking about. The Jacob-is-the-perfect-son-in-law thing.

Edward shook his head and when I was about asks him why he was so negative, he touched his temple and grimaced. He had read Charlie's mind…great.

I retrieved the first-aid kit from one of the cabinets and started to look. Edward helped me when I was putting the antibiotic and the band-aid.

"You should be more careful." he noted.

"You should be more silent." I said and he disappeared.

"Come on! I didn't mean _that _silent." I pouted.

I heard him chuckle and then I heard Charlie's car in the driveway. Not only that, I also heard Jacob's motorcycle. Great…just what I needed this summer.

**EPOV**

"You should be more careful." I noted. Then I heard Charlie's car…and Jacob's motorcycle…and their thoughts. I grimaced, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

"You should be more silent," she said and I disappeared. I made my escape. I was going to keep an eye on her, but I couldn't risk Charlie catching me.

"Come on! I didn't mean _that _silent." I heard her say and I chuckled. I could just imagine her pouting when she used that tone.

_Bella will be mine again. What is that-…that bloodsucker is here. I swear I will rip him part by part and dance around the fire. _

I wish to do nothing more than to rip him part by part too. But that would freak Bella out, not to mention Charlie.

Whose thoughts where…

_I will do it tonight. Nothing pleases me more than to tell Jacob he can marry Bella. I'll do it tonight while we are eating. They will make Billy and I family, and Bella should be happy. A catch like Jacob?...blah...blah…blah. _

I got lost after the catch thing. If he was such a good catch, why didn't he fish him? He would be doing me a great favor.

This couldn't be. Bella can't marry Jacob. She just can't.

With all the pain, I ripped the tree I was leaning against. _Oh well, nobody would notice, _I thought.

Although, I had bigger problems. I needed to thwart that conversation between Charlie and Jacob. I would die if I had to, but Bella wasn't marrying that mutt.

**YAY! MY BETA IS ONLINE!!!...about ur message, I know u r in vacation and I know u need to spend time w ur family. Speaking of family…wanna hang out after my sis is away…u+me+lau+mon+crew???**

**Anyways…hope u like it…personally…I didn't…but..OH well!...its for u guys..not for me...**

**Review!!! please!!!**

_Message from my beta: _

_SharPie Called Lust_: For the people who don't know what these words mean:

1.** Attain**: reached; got to.

2. **Butterscotch**: a golden brown color.

3. **Thwart**: to oppose successfully; prevent from accomplishing a purpose.

(:

Sharpie…I can't believe you're in my same classroom…and know that much English…oh wait…didn't we give thwart the other day…in lesson…4…or 5???...in the Vocabulary for Achievment book?...oh well…

I U REVIEWERS!!! READ AND REVIEW…OR I MAY NOT POST…JIJIJI!!!

P.S.

If I don't update in a month…I'm dead…

P.P.S.

You taste horrible


	6. Chapter 6

_**With all the pain, I ripped the tree I was leaning against. **__**Oh well, nobody would notice, **__**I thought.**_

_**Although, I had bigger problems. I needed to thwart that conversation between Charlie and Jacob. I would die if I had to, but Bella wasn't marrying that mutt.**_

**BPOV**

UGH! Three letters for you. When you join them it's a grunt and it means you are tired or really, really, **really** annoyed. And when I say Really, it's out-of-normal annoyed.

I hate the pound. Why hadn't they chained Jacob already? No offense, he's my best friend and everything, and I did enjoy…our time, but Edward was back, and Jacob was making everything so difficult.

"Well Bella, what's cooking?" Charlie asked loudly since he was watching the game with Jacob.

"Fish, dad, fish." I pointed out the obvious. I heard Jacob chuckle and Charlie smack him. Smack him harder! I heard the couch springs squeak and footsteps coming to the kitchen. Suddenly something grabbed my butt. I turned around and slapped Jacob right across his russet skin face. He just laughed.

"That seemed to work three days ago." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I tried to push him but, he's strong.

"Yeah, right before I saw you eat Bacon bits." I retorted. His smile went deadly serious and he just huffed and grabbed a beer.

"You are under 18." I pointed out. He looked at me and put it back.

"Maybe a bowl of water fits better." I said sarcastically. He laughed sarcastically and then stiffened. His jaw clenched and looked at the ceiling.

I ran upstairs with Jacob at my heels.

"I'm in the house, don't try anything funny." Charlie yelled after us.

I slammed the door in Jake's face and turned to Edward. His jaw was clenched, too. He hugged me, but never took his eyes off the door, which Jacob was knocking on. Yeah, like I would open it.

Jacob turned the doorknob and it fell. He entered the room and tried to close the door.

"Aww Jake! Now I need a new doorknob." I delayed.

"Get out." Jacob growled thru his teethes.

"Make me." Edward hissed.

Jacob took Edward by the shirt and they both jumped out the window. I heard a lot of noises and I started to panic.

"Stop, don't…please Jake don't please, Stop it! Jake please, Stop." I yelled to the darkness.

Charlie started to run upstairs and I closed the window. When Charlie entered the room he had a riffle in his hand and searched the room.

"What were you _doing_ in here? Where's Jake?" He asked. God, my shouts had double meaning.

I heard the fight stop.

"What is going on out there?" Charlie said, walking towards my window, I blocked the way.

"Squirrels." I said fast. He stared at me for what felt like minutes.

"Squirrels?" He obviously must be asking my sanity. I nodded and shrugged dismissively.

He huffed and started to walk out my room.

"Oh, Bella?" He turned to me.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Only Alice, and Alice only, is the only Cullen that can pass from the doorsteps." He said, frowning.

I Squealed in joy. And Charlie smiled, walking back to watch the game.

"Bella?" He turned again.

"What, dad, what?"

"Where's Jake?" The question caught me off guard.

"Um…B-Bathroom. That kid goes like dogs go on hydrants." I stammered.

Charlie frowned and finally went to watch the game.

God, I couldn't see anything out the window. Oh well, I needed to call certain Cullen and give her the good news.

**Yay…a PmS Bella…**

**Anyway…**December Stats: For the month of 2008-12, there have been a total of 1,766 Hits and 464 Visitors to story: From another Mythical Creature….and only 37 reviews… **Only 37 review out of 464 visitors…what is wrong w u ppl?**

**I want u to review..add im doing something evil..im not updating till I have 48 or 50 reviews!! Bwuahahahaha!**

**Merry Christmas**

**Happy Hanukkah**

**Happy Birthday **

**Happy holidays…w.e!**

**Enjoy…this is a Christmas present… 2 chapter in one day!**

**P.S.**

**You taste horrible**


	7. Chapter 7

_If it's like this _= its mind reading by Edward.

_If it's like this_ = It's a vision heard from Alice's thoughts.

"_**Where's Jake?" The question caught me off guard.**_

"_**Um…B-Bathroom. That kid goes like dogs go on hydrants." I stammered.**_

_**Charlie frowned and finally went to watch the game.**_

_**God, I couldn't see anything out the window. Oh well, I needed to call certain Cullen and give her the good news.**_

_**EPOV**_

Jacob's teeth were marked in my shoulder. Jacob crushing me and biting me. Well, I broke Jacob's arm, but he should be fine in three days.

So, new news…Alice could visit Bella. Yay, the evil pixie could visit her but not _me? _ Charlie is mentally damaged. Well, around vampires, _everyone is _mentally damaged.

I wanted to have Bella in my arms. Running through the forest I had the urge to hug her and kiss her. Her warm body pressed against my cold one. I can't believe the affection she has for me. For a vampire, a _leech_.

_Edward is back? Yay Edward, in your ugly face! I can visit Bella and you can't!_

I entered the room to see Alice sticking her tongue out at me.

Then she ha a vision…about me.

_I was standing there and told her "Just because I can't, doesn't mean I won't."_

I hadn't even thought about that. Weird. Alice just stood her shaking her head like if I was doing something…weird.

"_UHHH! BIG Edward is going to break the human rules. That's so bad. Now you think you are a rebel…that's sick you kn—"_

_Me and Bella in the shopping mall and Alice was dragging us. Suddenly Bella says "Good plan Alice, sneak me off to 'shopping' so I could see Edward. Alice pouted "But we ARE shopping."_

Alice glared at me.

_I'm not doing it. _

"Yes you are, Alice, Yes you are." I said.

"Why in the world?" She challenged.

"Yellow Porsche." I said.

"Dammit!" She swore and sulked to her room.

**BPOV**

I was listening to my lullaby, I was so in peace that when the cell phone ranged & I fell off the bed.

"Hello?" I said drowsily.

"Bella!" Alice's voice woke me up.

"What's up, Alice?" She was too excited, too excited for my own good.

"Three words: You. Me. Shopping." She didn't ask. She stated.

"Two words: No. Way." I replied.

"Four words: Edward. Will. Be. There."

"Four words: Stop. Talking. Like. This. And…Edward…umm… wait a second." I jumped off the floor and walked to the door. Charlie was still watching his game. I ran down stairs.

"Ch- Dad…I need new…socks, umm…yeah, socks," That'll work "can I go shopping with Alice?" I stammered.

"Socks?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah, umm, socks." I said. I heard Alice giggle at the other end.

"Great, I need socks, we three can go together." Alice stopped giggling and I stopped smiling.

"And bras!" Alice screamed over the phone, so loudly, it was as if she was here.

"Then no. But pick me some socks. And fishhooks." He said and then returned to the game. I grinned. This went well.

**I know its really short…but it's a preview to a funny day in the mall..i think…so…reasons for the late update…**

**You guys! I only got to 44 reviews…not 48!**

**Vacations…**

**I need to talk to my beta so she can help me (P.S…yes I know I am posting this without u…Im sorry…btw..lets go to Plaza!)**

**I found my sims CD and I started playing and found out my brother had made two homosexual couples and I started messing w em…lmao.**

**Im pregnant…..Joking.**

**Don't worry..Im not dead…srry for the late update///but is ur fault two!...I want 53 reviews or more for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ch- Dad…I need new…socks, umm…yeah, socks," That'll work "can I go shopping with Alice?" I stammered.

"Socks?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah, umm, socks." I said. I heard Alice giggle at the other end.

"Great, I need socks. We can all go together." Alice stopped giggling and I stopped smiling.

"And bras!" Alice screamed over the phone, so loudly, it was as if she was here.

"Then no. But pick me some socks. And fishhooks." He said and then returned to the game. I grinned. This went well.

Remember!!!

If it's like this = its mind reading by Edward.

If it's like this = It's a vision heard from Alice's thoughts.

Oh my God. 5 mts. Only 5 mts. AGHH! The wait I can no longer bear!

I stood up, walked to the kitchen to look for something to eat away this anxiety. As I grabbed the delicious, mouth-watering Twix candy bar, a honk sounded in the garage. A honk I knew to well.

I slammed the refrigerator door and ran to the living room.

"Dad, Alice is here… See you later!" I opened the door and ran outside and.

**THUNK!**

Yay! There I go… no day is complete til' I visit the floor. I can't be one day- **ONE FREAKIN DAY**- without falling. I see Alice giggle and look up. She was extending a hand towards me but I look past her to the car. It was not her yellow Porsche, but Edward's Volvo. And he wasn't inside.

"WHERE'S Edward?" I asked.

"Wow, can't you show a little sympathy that I'm here?" She asked me.

"Yay! Alice you're her… now where is he?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, now I just hope he is slowly fry cooking himself!" She pouted.

I sighed. "Alice… The mall is waiting for us."

"YAY! THAT'S RIGHT. OMG I HAVE SO MUCH SHOPPING TO DO. AND YOU… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING??? YOU NEED CLOTHES. YAY!"

Wow…I miss the grumpy Alice now.

She pulled me from the sidewalk and I almost heard my shoulder pop. I got in the passenger seat and closed the door.

"Boo!" somebody said at my ear and I almost jumped from the car while it was 80 miles per hour.

"AH!...what the hell are you doing?" I demanded at a laughing Edward.

"Hiding. I didn't want your dad to see me." He said between chuckles.

"Jesus, you don't have to scare all my blood out of me for that." I scolded him.

"But it was so much fun!" He concluded after laughing.

"Yay, I hope it was a barrel of laughs… yeesh… then you ask why I'm mad at you." I said.

"Yay, can you please stop it! I'm driving here!" Alice exclaimed.

"Like if you need all your senses to drive." Edward murmured.

"You want me to stop so you can get out of the car?" Alice asked.

"Somebody's PMSing." Edward whispered to my ear and the car came to a sudden stop.

Alice slowly turned to us and her eyes were blazing.

"You know how ironic that is?" She slowly asked.

"Yes, and that's what makes it funny." Edward said.

Alice closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"Alice… don't go to drastic measures!" Edward was probably talking about a vision.

Alice smiled.

"I won't...I won't." She turned around and kept driving.

I saw Edward glaring and her very uncomfortably. I could see Alice smiling from the tail of my eye.

"Alice, please!" Edward pled.

She laughed again and I was so lost.

EPOV!

I heard as Alice saw the future and rethought it. Bella was in lingerie at the mall. It was obvious I was not in the store.

"**Bella, I think it would be better in black… and red…" Alice complimented. Bella looked at herself. "Seriously, Alice… This is not my style." Bella said. "You'll get used to it." Alice pat her, "and I'm sure Edward will love it." **

Will I ever? The thought was driving me insane. Alice just kept teasing me in her thoughts.

This was going to be a long day.

--

**Drop the knives! I meant no harm…. Before you kill me let me explain.**

**I had to read La Vispera del Hombre by Rene Marques..(**spanish book.. really tragic, the guy gets a girl pregnant, her step mom kills her with a machete…a whole drama…) ** and now I have to read Romeo and Juliet… but I'm also sneaking Fruits Basket into my time plus a whole lot of books more. Plus! I fell in love.. yessh.. in love.. with the cutest guy ever at a party..and he already knows it. But he has never had a girlfriend **(so cute!)** so we're taking it slow.. at least he is.. and well.. I'm planning to kiss him this Friday at the movies after Monster VS. Aliens… but. I'm really nervous and we talk every night and chat every day.. its really really cute. Plus.. since im a freshie! (its 9****th**** grade here in puertorico) and I graduate they have been bombarding us with projects and homework and exams.. and my ballet thingy.. a whole lot of stuff…. So.. today the guy I like read my fanfic and was starving for more.. so… thx to him u have this chapter.. I know its… not my usual stuff.. but..well…. im a different me!**

**So.. if u still want.. u can pick up the knives and try to kill me.. but you won't succeed because HE has my heart!**

SharPie Called Lust: You have serious problems. I bet you won't notice I even wrote this.


End file.
